Garrison State Of Centauria
Origin The Centaurian refugees emerged from the portal to an entirely new and seemingly peaceful world. Considering their departure was a blind jump made out of desperation, this was a welcome change of pace. It did not come without cost, however. The Severing It is unknown whether it was the new world, or the energies of the portal, but whatever the reason, all traces of Centauri ecology brought through the portal vaporized upon translation. None of the mind-worm larva survived. The Xenofungal spores dissipated like ash, and in the greatest tragedy of all, the mind-worm symbiotes that linked all Centaurian minds together vanished. When amplified by the Xenofungus' latent fields, the psionic powers of the mind-worms allowed all members of Centauri society to remain unified in a sort-of biological internet. In the absence of the fungus, proximity would suit. The simultaneous death of all Centaurian flora and fauna brought along was nearly catastrophic for the surviving people. The shock resulted in each pilot of the evacuation planes to at best seize up momentarily, and at worse, pass out, resulting in rough, or fatal landings for all planes, and rendering them all useless. The survivors emerged from the wreckage in the midst of a massive sociological trauma. What had once been a nation truly unified in mind and purpose, now had to deal with the unimaginable: individuality. Picking Up The Pieces Much of the Centaurian populace by that time had been made up by immigrants, many of whom had not lived their entire lives in symbiosis, and who were able to adapt to the Silence. In the end, nearly half of the population was able to adapt, while the other half suffered from some sort of post traumatic stress disorder. This time of turmoil and sense of great loss prompted the emergence of a "siege mentality" among the population, and a desire above all to protect what little they still had. To that end, the Centaurians reinstated the Oligarchy, which in turn crafted the Garrison State of Centauria, a highly military-oriented city-state obsessed with self-preservation. The Founding of the State Initial exploration revealed that the escape planes had crash landed on a large landmass of the island chain that would become known as "Stockmein," according to the indiginies encountered. The climate resembled the region inhabited by New Centauria on Earth, albeit far more moist and marshy. As such it was easy for the survivors to establish their first city: Mmissio (The Centauri word for "remembrance"). Expansion from there was rapid, and in short time, Centauria encountered its first local superpower, the City-state of Highport. Quickly establishing trade and positive relations, the Centaurians found an early ally. Further exploration east brought the Centaurians in contact with a civilization which claimed to be Belkan in origin. Given that the likelithood of Belkan servants of the Old Ones made it through the portals was practically nil, heavily guarded as they were, the Centauri assumed they were either seperatists, or civilians who fled in the world-wide chaos and lucked into becoming part of the evacuation. Either way, their offers of peace, trade and mutual protection were readily accepted, and they currently stand as the Garrison State's closest ally. Current Holdings The Garrison State of Centauria is, as of now, comprised of 10 provinces, each with a city central to its operation. These cities are, in order of founding: Mmissio - Capital City Tegex - First Port Town, and primary city for imports from other nations. Scien - First Port Town on the southern coast. Has recently developed a reputation as a center of learning. Iesonach - Another southern port city, primary site of Naval contruction. Roycki - A fishing village that takes great advantage of the divers water-life native to the island grouping it is located in. Provides a large staple of Centauri food. Centra - Capital of the breadbasket province. Contains the largest fields of Cotton, Tabako and Can'nabus, the chief cash crops of Centauri trade. Also the primary grower of vegetables, fruits and grains. Seppethi - First village established on the neighboring super-island to the east of Stockmein's secondary landmass, known as Loop.Dedicated much like its sister-city Rsame to providing food for the expanding Centauri populace. It should be noted Seppethi's proximity to extremely pleasant beaches as well as sporting an ideal climate for the growth of Can'nabus has made it a popular vacation destination. Rsame - As stated above, is the other main center of population on Loop. Rsame's proximity to the large inland lake of Loop, and the massive crawfish populations within, has made their catching and exporting its primary industry, in addition to the growing of the aforementioned crops. Onvse - Similar in purpose to Centra; Onvse boasts ownership of the largest province in Centauria to date. It was founded primarily as a Lumber Town, and its primary export is the timber from the large inland forests it holds access to. Layeadi - The newest city incorporated into Centauria, Layeadi is primarily an exploratory city tasked with ascertaining the resource potential of the second neighboring super-island, named Ursus. Military While it has been previously stated that Centauria is "military oriented," this should not be confused for "war-mongering." The perception of every member of Centaurian society as a member of a hugely extended family is not an exaggeration. As such, military development in the Garrison State is done with high emphasis on self defense, and the preservation of the nation. The cost of Centauri life in military expansion is considered far too great to warrant any major expansion by military means, and the Oligarchy will often attempt to exhaust every diplomatic option before opting for war. The abundance of horses local to the super-islands of Stockmein has led to them being adopted both as work animals, and animals of war. Horses hold a special place in Centauri society, and treated with the utmost care and respect, in thanks for their invaluable service to the expanding nation. Culture Centauri culture is heavily agriculture based, a holdover from their roots as a people who once were inseperable from the plant-life they lived among. Most middle to upper class Centaurians live on plantations, which grow one of the many crops that either feed the people, or bring money in trade and consumption at home. Despite having lost the capacity to communicate with the "voice" of a world, the stories of ancestors who came from such a planet have never died, and thus respect for the planet as a living being has continued to be a key pillar of Centauri philosophy. The other of those is that of social unity. Having lost the literal unity the mind worms and xenofungus offered, much emphasis has unconciously emerged around the creation of tight knit communities and societies, as well as the viewing of the nation as one large community. The emergence of these "societies" especially has become popular, as they are places where people can meet and converse free of the bonds of social position or class. Indeed, all members of the Oligarchy are members of their own societies, and use them as a means to maintain a proper understanding of the aims and desires of the people. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 2 Category:Centaurians